


Thinking

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fun, Happy, M/M, loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto, late night chat in bed, at their home one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short conversation in my sometimes poems!

Thinking.

"I'm wondering," said Jack, "What you are thinking about?"

Hey! Calm down my love, there's no need to shout!

Yes, its my business, who knows with you?

From hiding dead bodies, to missing a shoe,

What flavour coffee, has Myfanwy been fed?

Is there enough loo roll, and do we need bread?

What suit should you wear, the red tie or the black?"

"I'm thinking," said Ianto, looking at Jack,

"That I love you my dear, and that's all for now."

"You have room for that too?! Please tell me how?"

"Its easy", said Ianto, "Those thoughts are for work,

But its midnight, in our bed, and you're not wearing a shirt.

So kiss me and hold me so I don't need to think".

Jack's love shines so brightly through their bonded link.

"Always", he grinned, "My thoughts never stray, 

There''s just you and me here, and its time to PLAY!"


End file.
